


Kennebec Institution

by Wrenspaperwings



Series: Kennebec Institution [1]
Category: Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom
Genre: Homestuck AU, Kennebec, Mental Institutions, Multi, mental hosptial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenspaperwings/pseuds/Wrenspaperwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator dinged and opened, Latula's eyebrow raising as she came face to face with a tall blonde woman in a open white coat. Obviously a doctor. </p><p>“Hello, Latula. My name is Rose Lalonde. Welcome to Kennebec.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kennebec Files - Welcome to Kennebec

**Author's Note:**

> Kennebec Institution in maine, Year 1985,  
> Homestuck AU.
> 
> Connected blog - http://kennebecinstitution.tumblr.com/
> 
> -whispers- Kennebecs are late maturing white potato
> 
> Also I know these are short, Its a stress release fic kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elevator dinged and opened, Latula's eyebrow raising as she came face to face with a tall blonde woman in a open white coat. Obviously a doctor. 
> 
> “Hello, Latula. My name is Rose Lalonde. Welcome to Kennebec.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep editing this fic to make it better. Sorry If I'm slow on it

It used to be a shoe factory or something, that looming grey building with its cast iron fence and tall stone walls meant to keep prying eyes out. Regardless of its checkered past, or lack there of, it was now her job and his home. At least for now.

“Tulip? Tulip, is this it?” His question came out slurred and clumsy, his voice was hesitant and curious as he looked up at the building. His fingers fidgeted with his seat belt. He wasn’t crazy, or even young enough to normally be in this place, but he was the reason for the move and her new job. Kennebec Mental Institution had offered her a room and treatment for her husband, and the ability to bring Psi to work. She glanced over her shoulder at their child for a moment. Their little boy was fastened in his booster seat, gurgling as Latula gathered her bag and badge.

 

“It is, honey bee. Get your backpack, okay?” She rubbed his shoulder for a moment to comfort him before getting out of their crappy station wagon. She made her way around, opening the door as Psi giggled and wiggled his arms at his mommy. She unfastened him and hoisted him onto her hips. “The doctors are nice and you get your own room and I’ll see you every day.” She took Mituna’s hand, leading him inside. "Things are finally looking up for us, okay?"

A girl with brown sugar skin and the sides of her head shaved looked up when they came in. Her gum made a pop as it deflated into her mouth. She offered them the check-in list, almost knocking the nameplate that read Meenah Peixes over. “Names and stuff, and I’ll get you a doc.” She seem more than a bit bored, the gold ring in her eyebrow shining in the fluorescent lights.

Latula shook her head, chuckling as she set Psi down, his daddy turning to watch him run and moving a little clumsily after him. “My name is Latula Castor. I’m the new pharmacist.” She noticed Meenah lean a bit over the desk, looking over at Mituna as he chased Psi around the waiting room. “He’s got a room here. Just tell Miss Lalonde that I’m here?” She smiled a little, looking over her glasses.

“Ooooohhhh. Okay, you’re the newbie. I’m supposed to take you to the fourth floor.” Meenah pushed herself up, showing off some ridiculously tattered jeans as well as combat boots. Latula smiled a little as she took Mituna’s hand, her husband holding their baby.

Meenah only showed them to the elevator, pushing the button for the fourth floor. “It’s the last one on the left. End of the hall and stuff, ya know? Just knock.”

"Got it." Latula nodded, making sure Psi had his fingers away from the door as they headed up, Mituna leaning back a little and clinging to the safety bar with one hand. "It's alright" she assured him, ruffling through his hair with her free hand. Psi was preoccupied with chewing on his father’s sweater at the moment.

The elevator dinged and opened, Latula’s eyebrow raising as she came face to face with a tall blonde woman in a open white coat. Obviously a doctor.

“Hello, Latula. My name is Rose Lalonde. Welcome to Kennebec.”


	2. Kennebec Files - Seciruty Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Startled but defensive, she scooped up Psi and set him in his father’s lap where he had been reading in his own corner against the door. Turning back towards the wire glass that parted her from the children, she saw another table being flipped. Even as Latula hit emergency button, Eridan was screaming at one of the older girls. She had heard the young blond had a terrible temper but this was ridiculous.  
> "Fucking chink, get the hell away from me!"

It was nothing at first. Just a regular day for them in the play room, having decorated the room beside the medication storage to make it safe for Psi. It was past noon and almost time for their after lunch dose. Latula was watching Psi toddle and bump into things, crackers bunched in his little fist. Latula was relieved that her boys had settled into their new home with such ease. She smiled as Psi tried to race around the medicine room as the patients moved around in the common room next door, gaining an occasional glance from the pharmacist.  
The new ones had settled in nicely, finding their place around the tables with toys and drawing books. It seemed Sollux and Nepeta we're talking to Dr. Peixis, showing her pictures and asking things about when they could go to the library again. Close by, the albino, Dave, with his large black shades was sipping form a juice box and quietly taunting an exhausting looking ginger. Ka... Karkat? She was still learning their names. It had only been a few weeks.  
One of the creepier kids was busily smearing blue and green paint all over the table top and his arms. That one she remembered and only because his medication count was so high. Gamzee Makara was genetically screwed, though no one could tell when he was like this. But there was a darker side, one she had only glimpsed before.  
A couple tables away, the newest girl was staring around the room like a startled deer. Latula had seen her ads in magazines for Betty Crocker. But she wasn't supposed to mention that. Jane was here for her anxiety about it. Roxy was trying to make friends with her again though. Latula watched her flopped onto the table again and offered her a purple notebook.  
It was good for them to have friends, especially in a place like this. It felt like another world sometimes, the white washed walls and how far from real society it was. Psi dropped his bottle and made a whimpering noise, looking to his mommy. Latula smiled a little as she bent down to pick up a fallen bottle only to hear a table hit the ground with a crash.  
Startled but defensive, she scooped up Psi and set him in his father’s lap where he had been reading in his own corner against the door. Mituna looked up at her but wrapped his arms around Psi protectively. "What? Tulip?" His eyes were wide, peaking out from under his bangs, scars showing a bit.  
"Shhh. its okay Tuna, I got it. Watch Psi for me." Turning back towards the wire glass that parted her from the children, she saw another table being flipped over as pencils scattered around the floor. Even as Latula hit emergency button, Eridan was screaming at one of the older girls. She had heard the young blond had a terrible temper but this was ridiculous.  
"Fucking chink, get the hell away from me!"  
Eridan threw books at the girl, watching her scream in her native language as she protected her face with her arm, stumbling back. His victim was Damara, the Loasian girl who had been here almost as long as Eridan had. She grasped at anything she could catch hold of, flinging it all at her attacker. Chalk and pencils scattered around the room within moments. The onslaught continued, objects growing larger, some smashing into the window. The wired glass refused to break but the projectiles were flying further and further off target. A fact that was restated by a not so helpful blond.  
"Come on, Kessel! Your aim sucks! That one was like 4 foot off!" Vriska yelled, leaning back in a chair like the room wasn’t being destroyed around her. Her feet were up on the table in the corner, sleeves shoved up on her flannel like she was waiting for a reason to jump into the skirmish. Her cat calls barely rose above the other noise in the room. "Damara, try flashin' him! Bet he’s never seen anything like it!" Needless to say, she wasn’t being that helpful at all.  
The rest of the room was a mess; Sollux was tucked into a back corner, his eyes wide and glasses askew as Dr. Pexies trying to keep him and Nepeta calm even as a cup of crayons hit the wall over them. She squeaked softly as they pelted her, Sollux getting defensive. The other serious case, Gamzee, was laughing hard atop his painted table, eyes wide with delight at the chaos. Latula was almost worried he was going to tumble onto the floor even as a stray crayon got stuck in his hair.  
Everyone else was huddled in various nooks and crannies, some under desks. Roxy had pulled Jane into a corner behind an overturned table, trying to calm the starlet. Latula could see the girl's breathing was far from at ease. She hit the emergency button again, so worried about the patients even as Karkat, Dave and John scrambled into Dave's room. John was yelling something about pirates attacking the explorers.  
All this happened in the less than five minutes it took for the security to show up. Equius was in the lead, his long braids falling down over his shoulders. HE growled as he grabbed a hold of Eridan and wrestled him to the ground, all the while barking orders. “Pyrope. Get Damara.” He pushed Eridan to the ground easily even as he continued to yell, now calling Equius a pig and a traitor to the country for helping her. The teenager never stood a chance against the large black man nor his guard training.  
Damara let herself be subdued easily, Terezi simply gripping her arm as she pushed her special red tinted glasses up her nose. Damara was still fuming, her eyes narrowed as she smirked at Eridan being shoved to the floor. Terezi took Damara and escorted her out of the room, hitting the nurse on call button on the wall, everyone's radio telling them they were needed in the main common room.  
It didn’t take long for the nurses to arrive, collecting patients in ones and twos. The head nurse Dolorosa took hold of Gamzee’s arm gently. "Come on, darling." She smiled and petted his face, watching as he calmed a bit. She had been his nurse for the last few years, trying to help him the best they could. "Let’s get a cookie and a bath. Vriska. You too." She took hold of Vriska by her arm even as she pouted and complained, leading them both to the elevator.  
Feferi gathered Sollux and Nepeta, looking at Eridan sadly. This wasn't the first time he had acted out and it was escalating more. She was going to have to review his medication. and maybe send him to Rose and see if she could do more than Feferi was able to. Porrim knocked on Dave's door, herding Karkat and John to the elevator after settling Dave and making sure he was okay.  
It didn't take long to collect all thirteen patients. As soon as the room was clear, Eridan now locked in one of the padded rooms for misconduct and awaiting Feferi, Latula felt safe enough to lead her husband and child out of her booth. "Well that was exciting..." She muttered as she waved to Equius who was back in the security booth sipping milk, Terezi out patrolling the halls.  
Giving out their pills now was going to take a lot more walking.


	3. Kennebec Files - Group Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ginger growled, rubbing his face. “He didn’t give me an invitation. He drew a smiley on my face with paint and smacked it with paper. That’s not a fuckin’ invitation.” Karkat made a frustrated sigh as Gamzee kept trying to nuzzle him. “I’ll come to your god damn party. Now get your scum vending face off me. I guess it’s my turn, now.” He crossed his arms, having opted out of a comfort object, hands still trying to dust the paint off his shirt. “This week sucks. I haven’t slept more than an hour. I had nightmares and I’m tired,” His voice was deadpan, lips turned down a bit in a perpetual frown. “And John won’t stop asking to fucking play pirates against Eridan and I don’t want that asshat to fucking throw shit at us again” He paused for a moment, staring at Rose as she nodded as if she understood completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from the tumblr user readbetweenthelives . I swear I am struggling to write rose omfg I am so sorry
> 
> kennebecinstitute.tumblr.com

"Alright. Alright. Settle down now." Dr. Lalonde smiled and stood in front of her own chair, waiting for the children to sit. They moved into the therapy room, some wrapped in blankets and others toting books or keeps sakes for comfort. She always allowed a comfort in the group sessions, the same way she offered the option in her private sessions. She found it kept the problems to a minimum. 

She watched them, ushering them into their correct chairs. Karkat next to Gamzee since he wouldn’t put up with his shit. Nepeta perched on her chair beside Dave even as he turned the chair beside Karkat around, resting his upper body against the back of it. Damara smirked as she sat down, taking extra care to show Rose her underwear as she crossed her legs. Ignoring this, Rose smiled patiently and tucked her hair back behind her ear only for it to fall forward. “As always, let’s start with everyone telling the group about their week.” She took her seat, her lab coat hanging over the edge of the chair. “Gamzee, do you want to start?” She offered it to him. He hadn’t seemed to have been bothered by the ‘argument’ that had happened the other day so much so she hoped to start with a more calming discussion.

Gamzee smiled crookedly, rocking in his chair slightly. His eyes seemed a bit glazed, but overall the smile on his lips was a good sign. “Uhh… Ya know, up and had some motherfuckin faygo this week. Daddy up and sent it in his box.” His lips widened his smile slowly, fingers playing over the silver and black horn in his hand. “My birthdays comin up, in a soonish kinda time thing? Gonna have a hella party. He said so, in his wicked little card. Might even up and visit me” He smiled and leaned over onto Karkat’s shoulder. “I drew Karkat an invitation.” His smile slowly got wider. “Gonna come, Karbro? Have some motherfuckin cake with this mirthful bro?” He nuzzled at his shoulder like an overly demanding cat, getting white makeup on Karkat’s black shirt. Rose had long ago given up on stopping the foul language. Warning them against it was almost pointless and Gamzee didn’t seem to register most of her warnings more often than not. 

The ginger growled, rubbing his face. “He didn’t give me an invitation. He drew a smiley on my face with paint and smacked it with paper. That’s not a fuckin’ invitation.” Karkat made a frustrated sigh as Gamzee kept trying to nuzzle him. “I’ll come to your god damn party. Now get your scum vending face off me. I guess it’s my turn, now.” He crossed his arms, having opted out of a comfort object, hands still trying to dust the paint off his shirt. “This week sucks. I haven’t slept more than an hour. I had nightmares and I’m tired,” His voice was deadpan, lips turned down a bit in a perpetual frown. “And John won’t stop asking to fucking play pirates against Eridan and I don’t want that asshat to fucking throw shit at us again” He paused for a moment, staring at Rose as she nodded as if she understood completely.

"I’ll have a word with John, Karkat.” She assured him for a moment, her lips tweaking into a slight frown at the mention of his still far off sleep schedule. “Are the new medications helping at all?" Her tone was almost neutral but at the same time caring. It was a skill that only she had and it was weird on Karkat’s ears each time he heard it.  
He rubbed at his ear for a moment. "No. I’ve got a rash again" he grumbled, scratching at his side absently and shifted his shoulder so that Gamzee fell to the floor. Without his support, Gamzee smacked into the cold tile with a dull thump only to roll around till he was half sitting right, eyes almost closed.

"So I woke up this morning with an extra bottle of AJ in my stash," interrupted Dave almost nonchalantly, frowning and looking out over the group, "and I have a guess about who was, because /someone/ crawled on top of a table yesterday and declared himself the ultimate prank master before giggling like a fucking hyena and running away with my crayons, but really man, that just ain’t cool.” He huffed, arms crossing. “I had sweet sweet apples all juiced away and happy and now I don’t know which one is all contaminated and I guess I gotta throw them all away. Think of the poor children who suffered to juice those apples that aren’t going anywhere but the toilet." He grumbled, his shades hiding his eyes as he slumped farther in the chair.

Rose raised an eyebrow upon hearing that. “Okay then… I’ll have a talk with John about going into your room.” She made the offering, stashing a memo to herself in her mind to make sure the ‘prank master’ stayed away from the kitchen. “And Dave, why don’t you simply sniff the inside the bottles till you find the bad one, and throw just that one away?” she suggested, letting him think about it as she turned to Nepeta.

Dave grumbled something about not wanting to smell anything that came out of John as Nepeta smiled wide. “Well, I drew a new chart, and Dr. Lalonde, you’re at the top! ‘Cause I saw you and Dr. Maryam last week sharing coffee so I drew a picture of it, see?” She pulled a folded up crayon drawing out of her dark green robe, showing the group the poorly drawn picture of Rose and Kanaya kissing. “And then I found a buncha crayons and put them in my room for later ‘cause Eridan broke a lot of the other ones.” The defense of her crayons was almost immediate as she glanced at Damara with eyes narrowed. “I’ll gut him if he breaks all my crayons…” 

Rose sighed. “Nepeta, those are for everyone.” She noted the threat of violence, doubting her youngest charge was bluffing about it. She had done something similar to her grandmother upon the threat of abandonment. “And the drawing is… lovely. I’m glad I could inspire your art.” She debated taking the drawing for a brief moment before simply looking to Damara. “And you, Damara?” 

The Laosian girl crossed her arm, her left eye purpled as a black eye was forming after her… tussle. A frown went over her lips for a moment before she started ranting quickly in her native tongue, pieces of English scattered throughout. “Eridan”, “douche”, “son of a whore”, and “burn in hell” were just a few she could make out.  
As Rose listened, she knew she would never be able to do what Damara’s parents wanted. She would never be able to send them back their docile sweet girl. She was lost behind layers of memories and defensive traits now.

"Hey! I thought we weren’t talking about that!" Nepeta called out, hurling her juice box at the ground at the injustice. This set Gamzee off, Dave wanting an apple juice and soon it was a mess of complaints and shouts over each other. 

Rose sighed, waiting. “I should make Kanaya or Feferi handle this.”


End file.
